This invention relates generally to improvements in transportable seating devices. More specifically, it relates to improvements in seating devices that may also function as canes or walking aids.
A device known to the applicant that may serve as both a cane or walking aid and provide a surface for sitting when desired is the "English shooting stick". This device consists of a shaft having a pair of handles hinged at its upper end. A strip of canvas is attached to the handles, and when the handles are moved outwardly from the shaft, the canvas is stretched between them to provide a seat.
While the English shooting stick has served its purpose for many years, it is believed that it can be improved upon by the invention disclosed herein.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a transportable seating device which is relatively simple in construction having essentially only one moving part.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel transportable seating device that is relatively economical to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel transportable seating device which is formed in such a way that it is durable, having no parts made of canvas or other fabrics subject to the wear usually attendant by the use of such material.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel transportable seating device which is relatively compact.